The Sinking Heart's Tour
by niquiedward
Summary: I have been writing this for awhile it is based off my band Solving Vanity and what I really hope will happen in the future but I know I might be thinking to much but here you go I LOVE YOU GUYS!


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"My band Solving Vanity and I are playing in a really crappy dive bar, but so far all of our shows have been at shit bars and clubs. Well I am seth my guitarist is isaac and our drummer is John and also our bassist is Shane. We finish our show I hop down and grab my water a id="_GPLITA_5" style="border: none !important; text-decoration: underline !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by Deal Top" href=" . ?docid=42848412#"BOTTLE/a and I take a big swish I look up at the clock and see its almost curfew I yell, we all are about to pile into the van to go home and a hand grabs my shoulder... I turn to the person he is a little on the shorter side and has very long brown hair and he says "hey dude killer set hey um I am Vic Fuentes from Pierce The Veil and I was wondering, see we need an amature band to play the opening of each show on our tour, and your bands great." I open my mouth to speak but can't get any words out and I just nod and say "yeah we can manage that" he high-fives me before I get into the van I hop in and I say "guys,WE ARE GOING ON TOUR!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"We hit the road at 7 in the morning then we arrive at portland State Theater for the first show I walk up to The pierce the veil bus and knock Vic opens the door and says "oh hey Seth come on in the crew will set up the stage." I high five Vic,Tony,Mike,and Jaime and we sit on the couch and I hear the guys screaming at each other I open the door and scream "YO ASSHOLES CUT THE SHIT WE ARE IN A PUBLIC PLACE!" I close the door and Vic and Tony look at me confused I look at them and say "they were beating on each other" I look out the a id="_GPLITA_7" style="border: none !important; text-decoration: underline !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by Deal Top" href=" . ?docid=42848412#"WINDOW/a and now they are chilling out on top of the van and are drinking Monster, I walk over to Vic and ask "when is the show starting?" he looks up and says "in about 30 wanna get ready?" We a id="_GPLITA_8" style="border: none !important; text-decoration: underline !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by Deal Top" href=" . ?docid=42848412#"ENTER/a the venue and after pushing through a crowd of kids we hear the announcer call "playing Bass for Solving Vanity SHANE EDWARDS" and he runs out on stage then he calls"now for the drummer JOHN COYNE" and then "their guitarist ISAAC HUBBARD" and then I run out and scream "WHAT'S UP PORTLAND!" The crowd yells at the top of their lungs and I say "are you guys ready? LET'S FUCKING GO!"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"I rip down on my guitar and we play a cover of Pierce The Veil – "Fast Times at Clairemont High" and then we play a cover of Pierce The Veil – "King for a Day" with me singing lead and Isaac singing back up we also do Falling In Reverse – "Raised By Wolves" we finish our set and we toss our guitars to the stage managers. We walk to the van and I hear a giant beep and I jump to see what it is and I see two big buses and one has SOLVING VANITY and then the other has OF MICE AND MEN painted on it. Austin carlile steps out and says "oh sweet the opening band that is playing for us" and he hugs all of us. We are all piled into our bus and we arrive at the Manchester Festival,New Hampshire and we exit the bus next to the hotel we get up to our a id="_GPLITA_9" style="border: none !important; text-decoration: underline !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by Deal Top" href=" . ?docid=42848412#"ROOM/a the guys took the beds so Isaac and I hit the floor wake up for breakfast I open the bus to change when a bunch of girls surrounded it when I climbed out one ran up and kissed me on the cheek I ran into the hotel and ran into the private room we booked to eat in. Isaac asks me"dude what happened?" I said "some girl just ran up and kissed me" I look over at Vic and he says "oh yeah there will be a ton of those chicks here just don't look or talk to them ok?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"I nod and we go into town to waste time and then it's 9 pm and we head to the venue I bow on stage and say "hello hello HELLO" everyone in the crowd screams I a id="_GPLITA_10" style="border: none !important; text-decoration: underline !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by Deal Top" href=" . ?docid=42848412#"STEP/a out onto the front step off the stage and scream "I can't hear you!" They scream the loudest scream I have ever heard I step back on stage and bow and say "well we are solving vanity and here is one of our originals, excuses cost 100 dollars!" We walk off stage after bowing at the end of the show Isaac and I were taken to a strip club by Tony, Vic, Jaime and Mike. Austin tagged along with us, I sit in a booth and start thinking. A girl walks up to me and says "for 40 bucks we can have some fun" I push past her and go to the bus I wipe my eyes of tears./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"I hear yelling there is two girls yelling at another girl I run out to see one of the two saying "you're just a groupie he will never talk to you SLUT!" I push the two girls a id="_GPLITA_0" style="border: none !important; text-decoration: underline !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by Deal Top" href=" . ?docid=42848412#"BACK/a and say "hey fuck off I would love to meet a fan" and they press their bodies against mine and say "well we are fans wanna meet us both at the same time?" I point to the road and say "walk there now" I grab the girls hand and pick her up and ask "hey you ok?" she looks up and she has a big bruise on her cheek I ask "what's that, what happened?" and I look up to hear her boyfriend say "hey you Bitch get over here" I a id="_GPLITA_1" style="border: none !important; text-decoration: underline !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by Deal Top" href=" . ?docid=42848412#"STEP/a in front of her and say "hey why don't you go" he pushes me and I go down he grabs the girl by the arm and raises his hand and smacks her and pulls her away./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 14pt;"spanspanI need to shake this whole thing off we have a show tomorrow" I think as I walk onto PTV's bus I walk into their shower and take their shampoo because we have none in our shower I walk onto our bus and get in the shower and get out of my shower and change into my pj's (a.k.a) boxers and sit down on one of our two couches. I hear yelling coming from the Of Mice And Men bus I walk over to my bunk and grab my sweatshirt and sweat pants. I then walk outside and knock on the door I see Austin and his girlfriend yelling at each other from the a id="_GPLITA_2" style="border: none !important; text-decoration: underline !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by Deal Top" href=" . ?docid=42848412#"WINDOW/a I open the door and yell over them "HEY WHAT HAPPENED YOU WE'RE LOVEY DOVEY TILL JUST NOW" Marry (Austin's girlfriend) says "he went to that strip club with you boys" Austin looks at me with puppy dog eyes obviously he didn't want her here and wanted her gone so I walked over helped her up and look at Austin winked at him and took Marry off the bus and said "hey listen you need to go NOW we can't deal with your pitty shit as you saw apparently he followed me back here to make sure I was ok and you're not making him feel better so bye." I stuck out my thumb a cab drove up I said "she has a bunch of cash take her anywhere she asks but not here ok thanks man." Isaac walks onto the bus later that night and says "hey why did you leave early?" I look at him and say "I didn't feel like it was my place."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"I climb into my bunk and lay down then wake up to Vic and Tony Poking me in the face with sticks then I look over at Isaac and say "now get him" and I roll off my bunk they turn around and start poking Isaac with their sticks. I walk outside and I see a giant Hotel I look over at Vic and ask "umm where are we?" They smirk and Vic says "we are in Boston Massachusetts" I shoot up and say "awesome" I open the door and run out into the rain and scream "lets do this!" We play a bunch of venues but we are at the last one of the tour. I walk out on stage Solving Vanity play Of Mice and Men do and then Pierce The Veil are on their last song I tell everyone to follow me. We run out on stage and I tell Vic a id="_GPLITA_3" style="border: none !important; text-decoration: underline !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by Deal Top" href=" . ?docid=42848412#"TO PLAY/a King for a day Vic, Austin, and I sing while Isaac,Tony,Alan Ashby, and Phil Manansala play guitar and for Bass it's Jamie, Shane, and Aaron pauley and for drums it was Mike Fuentes./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"We played the night away then we got back to the buses I step on ours and walk to my bed hoist myself up and go to sleep, I wake up in the morning in portland,ME I step off the bus and walk down to the table Vic slides a piece of paper over the table to me I read it... It's his phone number I put into my phone and then mouth "check your phone" I sent him /span/span/span/spanspan"/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"best five months of my life Vic truly I luvd it we need to do it a id="_GPLITA_4" style="border: none !important; text-decoration: underline !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by Deal Top" href=" . ?docid=42848412#"AGAIN/a! -Seth;P/span/span/span/spanspan" /spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"I walk to Isaac, Shane, and John and say "ready to go?" we walk to the cab and get in and go home. After five months of tour they were my family I never wanted to leave them but the great part is Vic and I still Talk so yep well got to go I am going to contact Danny and see when we are leaving. I pull out my phone and find Danny's contact and select new message /span/span/span/spanspan"/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"hey D-Snop guess what we can go on tour remember when u said that my band has to be recognized it has been we just got back from The Dark Heart Tour so ready for me on the road for a year! haha miss u man-Seth;P." /span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"my phone buzzes and I read it and it says /span/span/span/spanspan"/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"yeah man let's do this miss yah 2 bud meet me at Portland Mall tomorrow at 8 A.M- D-snop:O"/span/span/span/span spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"I put my phone on the nightstand and I lay down and fall asleep./span/span/span/span/p 


End file.
